Red Night
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Jurri thought she had given Yuki a normal human life. Turns out her spell didn't work, and now Yuki is human, but has to learn to get by, by herself. Now living with Kaien Cross, a notorious vampire hunter, with her memories attached. No matter, how much she just wants to run to him, she can't. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jurri thought she had given Yuki a normal human life. Turns out her spell didn't work, and now Yuki is human. But, has to learn to get by, by herself. Now living with Kaien Cross, a notorious vampire hunter, with her memories attached. No matter, how much she just wants to run to her brother's arm, and she can't.

Author's Note: So this is my second Vampire Knight Fanfiction. Hope you guys fall in love with it, because I have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Chapter One

Yuki could smell the sweet, delectable blood. Making for her to cover her nose, Yuki was scared. It could be seen all over her face. With the worried eyes, gushing tears, and her tiny soft cheeks, inflaming to the deepest shade of red. She was so small, and only had her brother, mother, and father.

She didn't know anyone else, she was left alone her whole life. Yuki, couldn't do anything, her mother and father never taught her how to use her Pureblood powers. She could only wait until her brother came to defend and take care of her. She loved her brother, remembering when her brother said that they were going to be like mother and father when they grew up. Married and together.

She needed her brother, just like she needed supplement blood, since she was far too young to ingest real blood, and just then her brother, Kaname entered. Quickly, sweeping her into a hug as he ran his hand through her hair. Ushering sweet words of comfort. Yuki had closed her eyes, almost to the point of crying for how much blood she could literally smell. Clouding her vison, and the urge for blood. She could hear her brother. Saying that he would create a world with no violence for her to live in, she hugged him tighter. Wishing that the time for that would be here.

A female voice entered, and alerted Yuki, now running towards her mother. Her mother gazed at her brother, smiling, and kissing him on the side of his cheek. Kaname, had sidestepped Yuki and closed the door as Yuki shouted worriedly out to him. Kaname sighed, and walked towards his father, who was facing his made uncle.

Jurri, Yuki's mother, took her tiny hand in hers and moving them to a secluded part of the estate. Jurri could remember when they had moved into the rather large estate, with her brother and husband, Haruka. The dream of having kids and a quiet life. Wanting to hide the life of a Pureblood vampire from her daughter at all cost. Closing her eyes, trying to keep in the tears for her daughter's sake. Yuki, couldn't stand it, constantly asking where her brother and father was. She could detect her mother crying, as Jurri gently cupped her daughter's face in her hands. Placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yuki, I can only do this once. I am going to use the rest of my life energy to turn you into a normal human girl. You will have no memories of this. I am so sorry, your mother and father love you so much. But, maybe you won't be alone, Kaname had promised to look after you, if ever you were in danger. I love you my daughter."

Yuki could see the life going out of her mother. Yuki cried, as she could feel her mother's energy. She was human, but a human that knew who she was. But, better yet who she used to be. She wobbles into a standing position. Her legs were covered in blood, as were her hands. Tears kept falling down, clouding her normal human vison, wishing for her Pureblood vison. She stumbled outside, it was cold. She didn't look back, and she didn't notice the body of her mother disappearing, but yet not shattering into light. Snow laid in the ground, making a pure white blanket across the land.

Yuki could still hear the battle cries of her father and brother, knowing she needed to escape. She was human, that meant she couldn't even use her powers, even though when she was still a vampire she couldn't use them then. Her little legs carried her over to a sea of trees, clouding her from all her enemies, her bare feet already getting frozen, numb. Hoping to see somewhere without the attention of rogue vampires. Luck, wasn't on her side though, as a vampire stalked her making her trip. She could barely feel her feet. Falling snow turned into red pieces in-front of her, matching the red gaze of the vampire's eyes. Eyes hungering for her blood.

"You will do well for my master." The vampire said.

Yuki, crawled back, she didn't want her uncle to get her, and she wasn't going to get snatched anytime soon. Needing more space between her and the vampire. Vampires were fast, and strong, she was human, so all she could do was scream. While trying to squirm her way free. Suddenly, her brother showed up.

Killing the vampire, with his blood dripping, and staining her brother's fingertips. His eyes glowed red then dimmed to the same shade as hers. He offered his hand to hers. She took it, staining her own hands in the process. They were family, slowing losing consciousness, not even muttering a single word that she knew of who he was to her. Secrets are kept in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jurri thought she had given Yuki a normal human life. Turns out her spell didn't work, and now Yuki is human, but has to learn to get by, by herself. Now, living with Kaien Cross, a notorious vampire hunter, with her memories attached. No matter, how much she just wants to run to her brother, she can't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Chapter Two

Red snow, why is the snow red? Red, is the only thing that Yuki could picture, or think about. Why? Countless nights, dreaming of the color red. Red is blood. Red is power. Red is revenge. Various meanings, but every night it's the same. It ends only to begin again, when Yuki wakes up. How, does one survive being awake, when they can't distinguish what's there or not there? Bags had made their way under her eyes, signifying Yuki hadn't been able to sleep, or get enough hours to even close her eyes. Yuki moved her head to the left, and Yuki saw Yorri, her friend. That kept her right up, even when she felt like she was alone, or done with the world.

Yuki, sat up, and quickly put on her uniform and white guardian sash, and silently exited the room. Yuki didn't like sitting around her room, where time could be scouting over the school grounds for out of place students. Vampires, were untrustworthy, that's what she had found out. Even her brother was untrustworthy, no he was complicated, and that was the word. Yuki, couldn't ever read him right. Ever since her brother rescued her from that vampire all those years back. Yuki played along, figuring that she would be safe. If she played along with the role of the weakly human. She did however, make one mistake. But, it quickly passed to Yuki's relief. She was with her adoptive father, Kaien Cross, the notorious vampire hunter that I found out when I turned fifteen, and was elected for the spot of the Guardian. She had laughed at first, seriously thinking that one human could stop any sort of vampire.

Yuki had been sneaking into his room, and anyway Yuki had stumbled upon something that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was her mothers. Then Kaien came in and found her holding the necklace. So I saved myself and acted like it was the most precious thing in the world, which it was. He said it belonged to a dear friend of his, then gave it to me. I tried to deny it, but he wouldn't hear of it. So, when Zero came into my life, I had to really watch myself, especially around my brother. Zero was a son from a pretty well-known vampire hunter family. He had lost his twin brother also, they were murdered by a Pureblood vampire. That pureblood being the mad-blooming princess, Shizuka Hio, Yuki's maddened aunt, whose ex-husband had murdered her parent, as well.

Deciding to stop thinking about stuff that had already happened. Yuki climbed up the tree, shifting her weight, and landed onto her knees on the veranda overlooking the school grounds, and through the windows. Glimpsing at the several night student. This academy was no ordinary academy, Cross Academy had two different types of classes. The day class occupies the classrooms during the day, while the night class comes out at night from the Moon dorm. The night class weren't humans, but they were vampires. Zero and Yuki were chosen to be Guardians to overlook everything, and make sure that no harm came to the day class students. But, it was my brother who made all of this happen. He was a Pureblood vampire. He was a Pureblood, and many aristocrats, vampires that had a high standing with the Pureblood families. It was because of Kaname, that my job as Guardian remained. Yuki sighed, and saw random day class students trying to get a peak of the night class. I jumped down, as I pulled my sash up and landed.

Surprise gasps could be heard as day class students cower in fear. They looked around and I sighed.

"Day class students, you need to be in your dorm. Night class is still in session."

"Yuki, you just want to be the only one to see them."

"No."

"Yuki, don't lie. Lying is not fun."

"You heard her! Now run along." Day class girls cower in fear for behind Yuki stood a nightmare, Zero Kiryuu. Zero looked sincerely at Yuki, and ushered her towards the school gate. They were met with screaming girls, and it was still early. By the time night class comes to an end, is when day class starts their day.

Zero and Yuki held the girls back, finally realizing what time it was. The gates opened and revealed many heart-throbbing males, dressed in white uniforms. Yuki could see her brother, he had that glint in his eye, saying that he was happy. 'Happy about what?' Yuki wondered. Not paying attention, Yuki had been thrown to the side and landed un-lady like. When she looked up, Kaname was there. Reminding her of the red, snowy night. The night her life changed, and she was angry. Kaname will know one day, but this day wasn't it. The game was just beginning. She realized, and she was prepared.

His eyes as brown as Yuki's, and eyes of red and blood. Eyes that compel, that can sway, that can murder. Eyes that are Yuki's, eyes which were hers. The pieces were set, she and her brother were excellent strategists. She had to grow up, ever since that red night. She knew her past, and she knew if she were still a Pureblood, that she would have it harder than ever thought possible. She was human, and that meant everything vampire related wasn't privy to her. She had always thought about the what ifs. What if her mother's spell didn't work, and deleted her memories? What if, she didn't escape, just what ifs all the time. It could be exhausting at times, Yuki, rarely paid attention in her classes. Always having one thing on her mind that distracted her from her studies.

Zero and I stayed up every night and that made us exhausted during the day. Which earned a detention almost every single class sleeping in class. It was my life, a life that I didn't ask for. A life that was decided and not asked. A life that I couldn't share with Kaname, but a life where I had to keep my true self hidden. I could literally die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Senri's Point of View

Senri, was related to the Kurans. His father, Rido Kuran, who Senri never honored, or paid mind to. He had killed his Lord's parents. Jurri and Haruka Kuran were benevolent Purebloods. It was a sad day, noticing the changes that his cousin, Kaname, had gone through. Senri hated who his father was and he never thought, he would see him again.

Through the years, Kaname had changed what Aristocrats believed. HIs Lord Kaname had created a place where vampires could peacefully exist with humans. The vampire world was in distress, never believing that humans could coexist with vampires. But, it was because of his Lord, that he was here today. Living among humans, and for once in his dull, immortal life, that he believed his past wouldn't be a problem. That he could achieve new goals, and dreams. But even he knew that dreams were just dreams, and no matter how hard he wished. It would always come crashing down.

The Aidou family was holding a gathering, all vampires of high blood were invited. Even high-paying celebrities, to famous politicians were invited. Including Senri's uncle, and mother. Senri hated parties only going for Rima's benefit. He loved Rima, and would do anything for her. Rima and him had become professional models, so a party for them was only a bore, and only came for the food. He chuckled, and that was when he saw his Uncle, and his loyal followers of the clan.

"Senri, you should stop by your Mothers. She's been asking for weeks for you to return home."

"Yes, Uncle." Senri said. While, popping a piece of candy that Rima had given him, before the party. After, a few rather short conversations with other family members, and his Lord. Senri, had headed out and said to Rima, that he would return to Cross Academy the next night. Rima, had looked at him with eyes of worry. Worry, that Senri had resolved with a chaste-kiss upon her red lips.

Senri, had entered his mom's home, followed by his Uncle and his loyal followers. Giving his mother a hug, as she curled up to him into his neck. Commenting on how he was the spinning image of his father, which Senri cringed at. After, spending time with his mother, he had followed his uncle down to the lower half of the estate. Going down levels upon levels of stairs, he stopped. There laid a coffin in-front of him, as a little boy around the age of six sat. Senri, had noticed that this child was a vampire, his eyes glowing half blue, and red. The same as his father's, as the boy fainted and instantly a hand came forward and now Senri couldn't see anything. His mind wasn't his anymore, but his mind was Rido Kurans.

Yuki's Point of View

Numbers seemed to go from one end of her head to the other. Sitting in class listening to her new teacher's lesson, Yuki was stunned that her new teacher, was Zero's formal mentor. His name was Yaguri, and he was a vampire hunter, he knew of Zero's dark past. A past that intertwined with her own. How Yuki's maddened Aunt had murdered his whole family and tortured Zero's twin brother, all because she couldn't marry a mortal, that loved her. How Shizuka, was also connected to my psychotic Uncle, who had killed both of her parents. Everything in her life was connected, Yuki didn't like it, not one bit.

Yuki was just about to dose off, when Zero abruptly walked out. Yuki followed, saying that Zero was just tired due to their Guardian business. Yuki, was only a few feet away from him, but Yuki noticed what was really effecting him to act like this.

His status as a level-E vampire, Shizuka had bit him. Only a bite from a Pureblood, would create another vampire. But, Zero hadn't even took a sip of her blood, therefore, his slow process to the lowest class of the vampire race. His eyes had glowed red with lust and hunger, flashes of that Red night spiraling in and out of focus. Yuki thought, 'if my brother knew' Yuki closed her eyes, and before she could utter a single word Zero had bit savagely into her neck.

Yuki cringed, but didn't make any sort of whimper, at the raw force Zero was drinking from her. If Zero only knew her past, he would be spitting out her life's blood. If Kaname knew, he would feel betrayal. Yuki loved her brother. Wishing that every moment was with him. Yuki knew what Kaname was planning, she was two-steps ahead every time Kaname made a move. That's why she had him have full-reign over her. She knew that both she and Kaname couldn't defeat her Uncle by themselves, they needed help. No matter, how hard it was to ask out right for other's help.

Zero looked at Yuki, regretting what he had done to her. He couldn't see fear in her eyes, her blood always asking for Kanames'. Instead of his. He was angered, but held down the part of him that hungered for more of her blood. Yuki covered her neck with her hand, and looked at Zero thoughtfully in his eyes. Zero looked down towards the floor, and sidestepped Yuki and continued down the hallway. Leaving an all- knowing Yuki behind, as Yuki went down the other.

Stopping by her dorm room, and stopping in-front of her mirror. Taking out a band-aide from behind her mirror. Cleaning the wound first, then covered it, she knew what she was doing. As she noticed, the tips of her hair had blood on them. She just hoped that it worked, and it wasn't for nothing. Yuki knew that Zero will become to hate her despite all she did to try and help him move on from his past. She knew that Kaname was planning something huge, and she would be two-steps ahead. She finished cleaning the tips of her hair, and walked out of her bathroom.

And walking out of her dorm room, and stepping into the hallway she stopped. In-front of her stood her brother. Wearing his usual white- uniform, and looked rather attractive and the spinning image of their father. As he walked towards Yuki, as her heart pumped at an alarming rate. Yuki knew that she betraying him, but she couldn't run to him. No matter, how hard she wanted, and she wanted him to know that she knew. But this was for the best. At least she hoped it was.

Kaname sauntered towards his sister, who was completely oblivious towards their relation between each other. Kaname could hear the increase of her pumping heart, wishing that he could turn her, after all these years he needed his sister back. He could smell her delectable blood, fresh and just spilt. She tried to hide it from him, which worried him. This wasn't like Yuki, Kaname knew his sister inside and out, and it wasn't like her to hide things from him.

"Yuki, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same Kaname." Kaname narrowed his eyes, and replied.

"I had some free time. Even though it's during the daytime, I had the sudden rush to see you." Kaname instantly wrapped his arms around her. Noticing the tips of her hair, and the bandage that had recently been added. "Why are the tips of your hair, wet, Yuki?" Kaname, noticed the missed beat of her heart signifying a secret that Yuki didn't want him to know.

Kaname didn't fault her for her secrets, Yuki could end up betraying him, and he would still love her, since the day she was born into the precious, Kuran family.

"Oh… Well, during class I sort of nicked my neck with something sharp, so that's why I was in my dorm room, applying a patch." Kaname, could obviously detect that her explanation was false, but overlooked it, and replied," Well, Yuki I hope you feel better. I always worry for you well-being."

Yuki blushed, she knew her brother was a charmer. Remembering, how her Mother and Father would always play with each other to get a blush out of her Mother. Her Father thought it was hilarious, when Mother would go red all over the face. She wanted to kiss him in this moment, thinking that if she was still Pureblood, that this situation would be completely different, and that this school would probably be still a dream.

"I saw Zero earlier, hopefully his hunger for blood is being controlled. Even if he is tamed by the bracelet around your wrist that, Headmaster Cross gave you, I wouldn't want him to transfer over to the night class. Since it's my dear Yuki's wish to have him remain in Day class. Yuki, you should know if Zero does anything. I mean anything that gets you hurt, or anyone of the day class hurt; I will have no choice, but to transfer him."

Yuki nodded, as a vampire instantly appeared from behind Kaname. "Seiran, what's the matter." Kaname asked. All emotion replaced with indifference. Yuki knew that face, and whatever Seiran had to say probably wouldn't be good.

"It seems that he is awake." Kaname's form went from relaxed to rigid.

Looking, down to his sister's worried eyes, he excused himself away from her. Kaname had kissed her forehead, and said a gentle good-bye and would see her later tonight. Promising her to talk more. Yuki agreed and nodded in understanding. Since she literally understood what Seiran had said. By him, she meant Rido. Zero wasn't ready yet, she knew, but soon he would be.

Knowing for a fact, that Shizuka would be on her way to the Academy. Thanks to spending time with her adoptive father, he had let it leak that another night class student would be joining Cross Academy. She had looked at the papers and instantly knew that it was her Aunt. She hid her reactions relatively well, and hadn't had any suspicions arouse around her. Thanking whatever gods around her for letting her keep her secrets hidden, and on the down low.

The game pieces were set. All there was to do was wait for the inevitable to happen. Yuki wasn't worried, no. She was excited now more than ever. At last, her parents would be avenged, for what her Uncle did. Yuki knew she was slowly turning back into her Pureblood status, by the many visions of blood that had scared her at the beginning. It seemed like all she ever knew was blood, and no matter how many times she might not want to have this life. Yuki had no choice or say in the matter. She would help her brother, even if it meant keeping secrets from him. He was doing it to her, so she thought,

'Game on."

Rima's Point of View

Rima had laid down on the couch in the center of the Moon Dormitory. She worried about Senri, how he always let his guard down, and was easily pushed around by his many family members. He needed to trust himself more, and learn to enjoy his life. Rima closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet that the dorm provided.

Suddenly, the double doors of the dorm opened. Letting in the cool draft of iced air and little flurries of snow. It had been a surprise, when her friends informed her that it would be snowing, and Rima hated anything that had included any type of wet substance that fell from the sky. Since she could control lightening, an extra power, that all Aristocratic vampires possessed. Rima had peaked under her arm, and noticed that Senri was there. She was surprised to see him there, remembering that Senri said that he would return the night of tomorrow.

"Senri, is that you?" Rima took a couple steps closer, but she stopped noticing his eyes were of different origin. Glowing red and blue, she added, "You're not Senri, so who are you?"

Senri smirked and was slowly walking towards Rima. Every bone in her body went cold, and the only thought that ran through her mind was, 'What happened Senri?'


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So here's some more Vampire Knight goodness. Two chapters in two days, man you guys are lucky. Hope you enjoy this chapter, as you can see I'm going a different direction as Canon, and the Manga. Since, I'm putting everyone in the same room, so you guys will see a big confrontation that I think is the best part of this chapter. Now read and enjoy, and don't forget to Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite.

Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter Four

Rima's Point of View

Rima and the boy that looked like Senri, stood on opposite ends. Snow blew in, and filled the room. Cold air wisped around, moving the tips of hair of both figures.

"Where is my little nephew, hiding?"

Rima's face contorted in confusion. 'Nephew?' Rima thought.

Thinking nothing about it, Rima took a step forward, but stopped. Eyeing Senri with suspicion at his actions.

Senri, raised his finger to his mouth, cutting his finger, and produced blood. Rima sensed that something was off, and she barely managed to get out of the way, before it was met with the couch that she used to be lying on just moments before.

As for Rima's lightning power, Senri's was to bend his blood to be any weapon, his weapon being a blood-like whip, his blood was special. Due to his close relations with the Kuran family. It had scared Rima's cheek, thanking her vampire healing, or else she would of have been mad. Being a model her face needed to be perfect.

Rima stood up, and yelled.

"Senri, what's wrong with you!"

"Senri, is not here at the moment. Now where is my Nephew?" His voice replied.

"Who are you?" Rima asked, ignoring his question. Her eyes widened in fear, as the man towered over her.

"Is that any way to talk to a Pureblood?"

Suddenly, Rima could feel her body become numb. Ordinary vampires couldn't go against Purebloods. Otherwise, there would be too many revolts against the Purebloods, which vampires claim to follow.

Senri, was now trailing fingers along her neck, and the next moment, with one strike Rima was met with the wall, and lost consciousness. Her vision became blurry, but the last thing she saw was Senri's form walking out, and towards the school, as blackness creped in.

She heard someone next to her. Picking her up and gently lying her on blankets, guessing it was her bed.

"Sorry Rima." Kaname said, and headed out followed by Seiran.

Kaname, was going to get pay back for what Rido has done. Even being here in the same school, where his dear, sister Yuki was, was reason enough to end his pathetic immortal life.

Kaname followed Rido with his eyes the color of blood. Having a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

Yuki's Point of View

Images of Jurri and Haruka, her Mother and Father, made themselves known. Loving images of them both. She missed them, but knew that she couldn't voice out her feelings. Yuki, had blinked numerous times, trying to pay attention to her adoptive father, Kaien Cross. A loud noise erupted in-front of her, wiping Yuki out of her memories, her eyes now glued to her adoptive Father.

"Yuki, are you here. Yuki?"

"Yes Headmaster. Sorry I was lost in thought."

"As I previously said before, Yuki, we have a new student joining us, and I would love to have you show her around, and get to know her fellow peers." Kaien said.

Yuki knew who this new student was, and she just smiled, as a knock sounded. Alerting both of us that the new student was here. A girl with silver-hair stepped in, her complexion pale, wearing a full on night class uniform. Her steps were quiet almost to the point where it felt like she wasn't welcome. She was identical to Shizuka, partly because Maria was from a small branch of the Hiou clan.

"Yuki, I would like to introduce you to Maria Kurenai. Maria has been very ill, but recently had better health. So she applied, and I accepted. Classes have already started, so you two should be on your way."

Yuki and Maria nodded to the headmaster, and exited out of the headmaster's office.

"So Maria, what made you decide Cross Academy?" Yuki asked, as she played her part in all of this.

"Well, as of late my health hasn't been the best. Every time my health depleted. I was always wishing to learn more about my race, and I heard rumors of a school that believed humans could co-exist with vampires. It completely had me surprised that Lord Kaname, a Pureblood, would even … "

Yuki, and Maria stopped at the door to the night class.

"Yuki, what if they don't like me? " Maria asked suddenly.

Yuki answered truthfully, but knowing that Maria was acting in a false manor. That she wanted Yuki to believe that she naïve, and completely unknown to the events that were happening around her.

"Maria, I think they will like you. Kaname is the best, and with Kaname being a pureblood, the vampires have to be nice." Maria hugged Yuki, she returned the gesture.

Before, Maria opened the door, she twirled back to Yuki. Yuki, feigned surprise, "Come with me, Yuki." She said.

"Maria, I'm not sure."

"Please, Yuki." Yuki, had let out a sigh.

As, Maria squealed in delight. Maria clasped her hand on Yuki's and dragged her along. The door opened, as red eyes glared down at the both of them. Yuki had been young since Shizuka had murdered Zero's family, but her parents told her that Shizuka, was just like the rest of them.

Shizuka just wanted to be with someone that loved her, and marrying Rido, and falling in love with a mere mortal compared to Rido. Well, Rido loved to feed off of helplessness. But, from all the stories, Shizuka seemed like a vampire that was lonely, and just needed someone that understood her.

Yuki, looked around to find that her brother hadn't showed up. Looking from one vampire to the next, it was obvious that they weren't welcoming towards Maria. Completely understanding, Yuki knew what being the new person was like, and sometimes it was hard to get acceptance from others. When they didn't know who you truly were.

Yuki took a short glance up to the window, and spotted Zero. Zero matched Yuki's gaze and was instantly on his way. Yuki's brow furrowed. She didn't need his help. After all no harm could possibly come to her, right?

Maria along with Yuki, had walked up the steps and sat. Yuki, knew something was up with Maria. A façade, to not reveal her true self. Maria had a smile plastered among her face, then it faltered. Just then the door opened, and in came Senri. But, Yuki felt like there was something different going on with him. Noticing that the orange hair female, Rima, wasn't beside him as usual, whenever Yuki saw him Rima was not too far away.

She looked at him from bottom to top, stopping at the eyes. One was red as blood, and the other blue as the sky, her heart skipped. Remembering, the snowy night, that tore her life, and flipped her life upside down. Maria, was still holding her hand, and if Maria wasn't aware that she was human, she would have squeezed harder.

Zero came running in, and Senri looked to him. Zero could detect that there was something wrong with Senri. He was acting differently, then the last time Zero had laid eyes on him.

But Yuki knew what Shizuka, and all of the other vampires in the room were afraid of. Yuki, was afraid of him too. Rido Kuran, Yuki's Uncle, and Maria/ Shizuka's ex-husband. Two girls, which were connected by blood, but felt completely opposite. And, Zero, who was her protector from him, so her brother thinks. Shizuka, wanted revenge for him killing her mate, and Yuki her parents, same with Zero. Where was her brother?

As Kaname entered. There was way too much tension in the room. Vampires nodded their heads down in respect for their Pureblood Lord. Yuki's eyes connected with her brothers'. Yuki, tried to slowly depart herself from Maria, but Maria's grip hardened among her hand. "Now, Yuki where do think you're going?" Senri asked.

"Senri, something is wrong."

"Senri, you won't lay a single finger upon Yuki."

"She will be one of us. It's fascinating that the blood of Kuran within her veins hasn't changed her already."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki said, as she tried to get out of Maria's grasp. Yuki knew what he said was true, but in order for herself to remain safe. She needed to feign ignorance, and that meant she needed to act like the human that she was only supposed to be.

Senri took a step forward towards Yuki, only for Zero to raise his Bloody Rose. "One more step vampire, and you will be dead."

"How dare you, you impudent Level E. To go against a Pureblood, like myself. Now it's time for you to die." Zero, had released a shot from his Bloody Rose, only for it to be a waste. Senri, had Zero within his grasp, choking him, Zero's eyes becoming red cause of the loss of blood.

"Rido. Stop. I would rather not have another one of my vampires to be lost."

"Always the worried one, Nephew. " Senri, who was really Rido, looked to Maria. Familiarity, flickering into his eyes. "Shizuka, it's been ages. How is your little human lover fairing?"

"Rido, I will kill you."

"We'll see about that." Rido eyes left Shizuka's only to be met with Yuki's. "You look so much like Jurri. I will have you one day." Rido, exited the classroom, stopping beside Kaname for a moment and proceeding on his way.

"We'll Yuki. Look like you have some explaining to do." Maria said

"Looks like you to Maria. Or, should I say Shizuka Hiou." Kaname countered.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So, I'm terribly sorry for not updating Red Night for such a long time. Truly, I had lost interest with the Vampire Knight fandom and had no idea where I wanted to take this story. But, I've been watching the anime once again and have the fortunate luck of reuniting with my muse for the story. So I should be updating soon. As you can see I've updated and I'm planning on going a different direction than the anime and manga. Since, as of last chapter this is not following cannon. On a different note though, don't forget to favorite and follow and leave a comment/ review at the bottom. Truly, I can't express my general gratitude for all of the attention that Red Night has gotten. So, I want to thank each one of you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks, again and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights go to author and anime company.

Chapter Five

Previously on Red Night…

"We'll see about that." His eyes left Shizuka's only to be met with Yuki's. "You look so much like Jurri. I will have you one day." Rido exited the classroom. Stopping beside Kaname for a moment and proceeding on his way.

"We'll Yuki looks like you have some explaining to do." Maria chided.

"Looks like you too, Maria. Or, should I call you by your real name? Shizuka Hio?" Kaname elegantly countered.

.

.

.

-Third Person-

The tension within the air was difficult for Yuki to breathe in. She struggled against Shizuka's grasp on her arm.

"Please, Maria. Let me go!"

"I think I like holding onto you, Yuki." Her penetrating eyes sent cold chills down her spine. Yet, the firm grasp of Shizuka's cold hands were instantly replaced by Kaname's.

"She has nothing to do with this. So, I will ask you nicely to leave her out of it."

"Of course, Dorm President Kuran. Though…it's curious as to what Rido previously mentioned. This girl…" Shizuka eyed Yuki and continued, "Is something to watch out for."

"I can assure you. Yuki is nothing special."

Yuki could hear the utter lie escape from her brother's enticing lips. It made her mad that she couldn't rescue herself or counter back to Shizuka, or even Rido the estranged Uncle that she had been looking forward to killing in revenge of her beloved parent's deaths.

"I will be staying close by." The night class transfer student expressed. "Zero, come. You and I need to catch up."

"Wai-"Yuki wanted to reach out to Zero, yet Kaname laid a finger to her mouth, along with the harshness of the slamming door. Yuki's shoulder slumped in exhaustion.

"Yuki, I'm sure you must be tired. So I'll accompany you to the Day class dorm."

Brunette curls glisten in the moonlight. Warm chocolate eyes blink once than twice. Soft patters along the cement of walking footsteps, and the gentle creaks of the night's white noise blended into the chilled night.

Why couldn't she be a vampire, already? Distorted images swirl within her mind like a dance she had long forgotten. Her day-class uniform bellowed in the midnight wind. However, Yuki wasn't bothered by the night chill, or the darkness that clouded over the sky. Images more like repressed memories from the time her parents' deaths resurfaced.

She clutched her head. A pain-like jolt rushed through her head. Making her falter in step. Before she could meet the ground Kaname had balanced her, holding her within his strong embrace.

"Yuki, are you alright? Yuki?"

Her hands clutched the ends of his white, night class coat. She pulled herself in deeper, letting go of his coat and wrapping both arms around him. She wanted to cry, so that's what she did. Knowing full-well Kaname wouldn't fault her for being weak, for being a coward in the midst of all this turmoil. She was supposed to be playing the fragile human part, after all. Although, she was a bit tired acting and being strong all the time.

"Yuki. I'm sorry for all the pain I'm causing you." She heard his elegant voice express. She wanted to say something in return.

She then felt a calming feeling drifting slowly into her body. The feeling of numbness and comfort overloaded her thoughts, until her brown eyes slowly to drift closed.

She felt slick arms around her body, her head meeting a hard surface. Then all she knew was blackness.

* * *

"_Yuki." An angelic voiced murmured. Awakening her small eyes to open and gaze upon a beautiful women. "My dear, Yuki it's time to wake up." _

"_Mother." The beautiful Jurri smiled at her cute sleepy daughter. "You do know what today is don't you?" Knowing full-well that Yuki wouldn't forget this day. _

"_It's brother's birthday!" Yuki joyfully cheered. Rushing to get ready for her brother's special day. _

"_Happy Birthday, Brother Kaname." Yuki happily expressed running into her brother's room without knocking. Immediately going in for a hug. "Thank you, Yuki." She liked it when he did this. It had a calming effect whenever Yuki felt his tender fingers brushing through her hair. She smiled into his shirt. _

"_Yuki, you must knock before you enter your brother's room." Jurri reminded her daughter. Although, she couldn't fault Yuki. Yuki loved her brother. "Happy Birthday, son." A male voice muttered. "Thank you, Haruka." Kaname returned. _

"_Father!" _

"_My precious princess. Daddy loves you." _

"_I love you too." _

"_So what shall we do today?" Haruka happily expressed._

* * *

She didn't know she was crying when she awoke from her dream. Maybe, it was because it was the first time in forever since she had a dream about her parents. With all the stuff that happened earlier she was surprised that more memories didn't tackle her head on. She was happy for the happy memory. It made her able to bear all the turmoil that her life would soon take on.

She sighed and got dressed for the day. Having a feeling that it would be a long one.


End file.
